


Long Nights

by DisasterMages



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, PWP, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterMages/pseuds/DisasterMages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve been thinking about you all night.” Cassandra smiled as she reached around and unclasped Josephine’s necklace, laying it carefully on the bedside table. Josephine offered a sleepy smile, laying her cheek against Cassandra’s chest as the Seeker unrolled her hair."</p>
<p>another prompt from tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Nights

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "I've been thinking about you all night"

Josephine set her pen down to rub at her eyes. She was almost certain the hour was later than what was appropriate for one to still be awake, but there was still a sizeable stack of letters from nobles who refused to be kept waiting on her desk. Josephine sighed, resigning herself to finish her work instead of sleeping when someone tapped lightly on her doorway.

“You did not come to bed on your own so I thought to check and see if you were asleep at your desk again.” Cassandra said, stepping in as Josephine looked up at her.

“I meant to, but… There is just so much to do.” Josephine groaned, looking back down at her work as if her eyes could focus on it. Cassandra came to Josephine’s side, leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

Josephine made a sound of strangled embarrassment as Cassandra lifted her up out of her chair. “You are exhausted, Ambassador. If you stay up any later, you might fall asleep in the middle of a meeting tomorrow.” Josephine raised her head to argue, but Cassandra’s arms were just so warm and comfortable and Josephine was just so tired that she let her head fall on Cassandra’s shoulder instead.

Cassandra tried to be as careful as she was capable of being as she carried Josephine up the stairs and around corners. Her breath left her when she looked at Josephine’s almost sleeping face in the flickering light the torches provided. She laid Josephine down so gently when Cassandra finally reached their room. 

“I’ve been thinking about you all night.” Cassandra smiled as she reached around and unclasped Josephine’s necklace, laying it carefully on the bedside table. Josephine offered a sleepy smile, laying her cheek against Cassandra’s chest as the Seeker unrolled her hair. 

“Pleasant thoughts I hope.” Josephine murmured as she shed her clothes and slipped on a nightgown. Cassandra nodded, kissing Josephine’s shoulder as she moved to change into her own nightclothes. Josephine stopped Cassandra before she could slip into the old, torn nightshirt she slept in, kissing the spot in between her shoulder blades while warm and gentle hands placed themselves on Cassandra’s belly. 

“Don’t start anything you can’t finish, Ambassador.” Cassandra stated even as she covered Josephine’s hands with her own. 

“What am I starting Seeker?” Josephine laughed, listening to Cassandra’s heartbeat. Cassandra loosened herself from Josephine’s grasp, turning around and picking her up instead. Josephine’s smile became wider as she locked her legs around Cassandra’s hips.

“You know exactly what you’re starting.” Cassandra grinned as she put Josephine between herself and the wall. Josephine let her eyes fall as she felt Cassandra’s lips on her neck. Greedy hands grasped at Josephine’s breasts as Josephine carded her fingers through Cassandra’s short hair. Cassandra released Josephine’s neck with a wet popping sound. Josephine felt her back leave the wall and land on the soft bed suddenly. Cassandra was kneeling over her then, reaching out a hand to caress Josephine’s cheek, her eyes becoming soft when Josephine grasped the hand and pressed a kiss to the palm.

Cassandra could taste Antivan red wine on Josephine’s lips as she kissed her, fingers twisting and turning through dark locks of hair. Josephine squeezed Cassandra’s hips with her knees, holding her so close she feared her heart might explode. Cassandra kissed Josephine’s collarbones as she slipped a hand between the two of them, reveling in the satisfaction when she felt Josephine’s muscles tense then relax at her touch. Josephine rolled her hips, her voice caught in her throat as Cassandra fingered her. Cassandra moved her thumb over Josephine’s clit in painfully slow sweeps, kissing the Antivan’s cheeks, her neck, and her collarbones as she did so.

Josephine’s moans were more like breathless gasps as she gripped the bedsheets. The Seeker kissed her way up to Josephine’s ear, leaning in closely to whisper, “Come for me, Ambassador.” Josephine’s legs tightened around Cassandra’s waist again and then went limp as she came. The room became still as Cassandra kissed Josephine’s neck again. Soon they were under a blanket with Josephine wrapped in Cassandra’s arms. They were both going to be useless in the morning, Cassandra knew this even as she kissed the top of Josephine’s head again.


End file.
